Before the Storm
by PearlshippingLove
Summary: A song-fic about Akari and Luke. Hope you enjoy it!


My first song-fic!

Characters: Akari/Luke

Song:Before the Storm by Miley Cyrus and Jonas Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.

*********************************~Before the Storm~**********************************

_**I know this isn't what I wanted,  
never thought it'd come this far,  
just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are**_

Akari is sitting looking at Selena and Luke walking down the beach holding hands. She remembers when Luke and her did the same. It was ruined in one night. The night they had a huge fight. She admits it it was a stupid fight. But Luke didn't think the same.

"_We were just hugging its not like we were kissing" she screamed furious._

"_Now its just a hug but later it will be marriage" Luke said furious at his girlfriend or EX._

"_Why are you stupid? I cant even have a normal friendship without you screaming at me"_

"_I just don't wanna lose you..."_

"_Its to late now" were her final words before she left leaving behind a sad Luke._

_**We were young & times were easy,  
but I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
and I don't want to lose her,  
I don't want to let her go.**_

Akari was watering her crops not noticing a face peeking out of a tree looking straight at her. He thought she got over him. Not wanting him back. Not even caring if he was begging her to come back to him. Luke dosent want to be like this. He wants to go back...the happier times with Akari. He wants to change not being so...jealous. He wants that day to never even happen. He didn't want to lose her. Didn't want her to make a life without him by her side.

_**I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone.**_

_**Flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that I'll never hold her,  
like I did before the storm**_

There was a terrible typhoon going on. Luke and Akari are waiting for it to stop. Akari got up from her seat and walked toward Chase.

"When is the storm gonna end?" asked an impatient Akari.

Chase looked at her.

"I don't know it may last for a couple of more hours"

"Thanks." Akari walked back to her seat.

Luke was watching her as she walked back to her seat. He missed her. He wanted her back in her arms. Passing time in each others arms. Like he did before the fight. Before everything fell apart. Before he made the biggest mistake he ever did...letting her go.

Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash

_**  
maybe I should give up**_

They are sitting across each other. The other chairs were being used by Anissa and Jin.

Not a word was spoken. Luke felt awkwardness. They hear a huge crash of lighting hit. He didn't want to be here. Not across from her, he didn't want to see her. He didn't want a tear to fall when he looks at her. He gets and walks towards the bathroom. Akari looks at him as he leaves.

_**I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone.**_

Everyone including Luke are watching the Weather News.

"We have recently received news that the Typhoon would last for the rest of the night. Please be inside a house or a secured place. From our records this Typhoon has to be the worst."

Akari couldn't wait for the next day. She wanted to be away so she dosent have to feel the pain going to her chest.

**_Flooded with all this pain,  
__knowing that I'll never hold her,  
like I did before the storm_**

Luke was sitting next to Chase ordering another Banana Pudding...his favorite.

"Luke this has to be your 20th Banana Pudding today" Chase said.

"I don't care just give me another one"

"Sorry but I cant"

"Why not?" said a kinda angry Luke.

"We have a policy that no customer can order more than 20 things a day" Lied Chase.

"Well this sucks"

"Sorry,dude"

_**Trying to keep the light from going in**_

_**and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.**_

"Hey Akari" Akari turns around to see who was calling her.

"Oh hey Renee"

"So why do you look so sad?"

"What do you mean?" Akari said trying to hide it by replacing it with a smile.

"Akari you know you cant fool me"

"Its just Luke is here and we have to stay here the whole night"

"I bet everything is gonna be alright" Renee said while leaning in to hug her.

_**Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you, like I did before the storm **_

"OK attention everybody" Yolanda yelled trying to sound loud so everyone could hear her.

"We do have a couple of rooms available but two people per room" Yolanda says and walks away making room for Jake to announce what rooms belong to who.

"Here is the room list please pay attention

Anissa and Jin

Kathy and Gil

Hamilton and Mira

Renee and Toby

Akari and Luke

Calvin and Phoebe

Please go choose a room both of you would like to stay at for today" Jake says before he walks away

Luke runs to Chase.

"Why did you room me with Akari? You know she hates me"

"Well it will be a great place to talk"Chase smiles.

"I hate you"

"Please enjoy your stay" Chase walks away with a huge grin on his face.

Luke gulps before he walks towards Akari.

"I...Uhhh...tried to change the room...but Chase didnt want....to" Luke stuttered nervously.

Akari ignores him and walks towards the last room avalible. Luke slowly follows.

"This is my bed and thats yours" Akari said.

"uhh Okay" Luke walks towards the bed and lies down not saying anything else. Akari does the same. Luke closes his eyes imagining him and Akari chatting knowing that will never ever happen...


End file.
